Neville takes action!
by BrilliantCrow
Summary: Neville takes time to observe his dorm mates.
1. Chapter 1

Neville watched his dorm mates. No, not watched, more like figured them out. Something he did regularly. If he didn't look out for them who would? It's not like Ron paid much attention to Harry's home life.

Not many people noticed, but Neville happened to be a quite powerful wizard. Although Neville wasn't very good in transfiguration or charms, he was brilliant at Herbology. He also happened to be an elemental wizard.

**Flashback**

_Augusta Longbottom sniffed at the healer who happened to be sitting in her favourite arm chair. The healer was a young thing, very pretty and surprisingly smart. Augusta had called her to see what was wrong with Neville, his parents were so powerful, yet he showed not a drop of that power, but considering what happened to the Potters, that was probably a good thing._

"_Well ma'am, I checked your grandson's state of mind, and there is nothing wrong. Actually when he reaches the age of 10 his powers should be fully awakened." The mind healer glances down at her notes "Also I believe young Mr. Longbottom is an elemental wizard."_

_Augusta nodded her head mulling over the news, on one hand that means Neville would excel in a subject or two, but would be horrid at the rest. On the other hand, this could also mean that her grandson would be almost squib like until they discovered his element. _

"_Thank you, I trust you will keep this information hushed up? We wouldn't want everyone to know that the first elemental wizard in decades is practically a squib." Augusta then took out her wand after the mind healer nodded in agreement. "__**Obliviate!**__" _

** End of Flashback**

Currently Neville watched as Seamus and Dean fought over bathroom rights, Dean who got there first wanted to brush his teeth, but Seamus had to go to the loo. Neither boy noticed Ron sneaking into the washroom. Ron grinning slammed the door, causing Harry to jump a foot in the air and both Dean and Seamus to pound on the door. Sighing Neville looked back over at Harry

Harry. Neville knew there was something wrong with Harry. For instance he never would change in front of the other boys, his emotional state was in a wreck, and he was so jumpy now in days. When he got back from his aunt and uncles he was covered in bruises, of course Harry had put glamours on, but one of the upsides of being an elemental he could see through glamours. That night Neville had took some of his bruise paste and covered Harry with it- not that Harry had known.

The bathroom door opens and Ron came out grinning like a fool, but then Seamus tripped him. He stopped grinning. Ron was another problem. Neville wasn't sure if Harry knew or not, but Ron had a habit of calling Harry's name out in the middle of his dreams. Neville also had the awful suspicion that Ron had Obliviated Harry more than once, although he wasn't sure if it was because Ron confessed his "undying" love for Harry, or if Ron did something bad, real bad.

Neville didn't mind Seamus or Dean, the two half-bloods kept to themselves. Dean, the quieter one of the two was always going on about his sisters and Seamus just went along with it, Neville didn't bother with those two.

Neville knew was about various teachers. With his "see through glamour" powers Neville learned that Snape's hair was actually not greasy at all. It was really a black mass of curls, and his giant beak of a nose was more like a mouse's than a crows. Professor McGonagall desk happened to be green and silver, Dumbledore's beard was bright pink, Professor Flitwick had an unmovable dog tail and Hagrid draws random hearts on his face with permanent marker often.

A loud bang was heard across the room, causing Neville to come out of his musings and Harry to jump once again, Dean had pushed Seamus and was now wrestling in the middle of the room. Neville deciding he had enough of the ruckus, walked out of the room, down the stairs, through the common room and portrait to go find Professor Snape.

Snape also happened to be an elemental wizard, but he wouldn't tell Neville what his element was. Neville had stumbled across this information one day after messing up his potion. That said potion because a truth serum similar to veritaserum, making Snape spill a reasonable amount of secrets.

Snape, who happened to be a spy for the "light side" wasn't as bad as most people thought, he was only mean to the other houses due to his cover, and he actually thought Harry wasn't that bad. The grumpy potions master loved sugar and dancing, and also had a wife and a daughter, Sabrina and Selene.

Finally arriving at the potion labs door, Neville thought about brewing his own bruise balm or getting Snape to give him one. Deciding on the latter, mostly due to the fact potions was his worse subject, Neville knocked on Snape's office, hoping he wouldn't stand out there very long, you never know when Slytherins randomly pop out. After standing there for a few minutes a voice finally called enter.

"Mr. Longbottom, may I ask what this untimely visit is about?" Sneered Snape.

"Sorry sir, I'm just here to get some more bruising balm." Neville answered used to Snape's glares.

"I assume you ran out of the last batch using it on Potter?"

"Yea, it looks like this summer has been worse than the others and that blood quill Umbitch- Umbridge is taking a toll on him too," Sighed Neville.

"Fine, if you want another batch, you can brew them with my supervision, I don't have the time," Snape walked out of the office and into the lab.

Neville followed then started setting up his cauldron "You know professor; maybe you should try talking to Dumbledore about Umbitch- I mean Umbridge and Harry's aunt and uncle."

Severus looked up from grading papers "I've tried, multiple times, but you know Dumbledore he doesn't listen. It's like talking to a wall, but instead of not getting a reply, you get a lemon drop. Curse those lemon drops."

Going back to his clearly deformed potion, Neville decided it was time he took action.

*A/N to Clara/MC

Ok opinions? Horrid? Okish? Better than before? Can you guys edit it? I might make it a two-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

__**A/N: Yeah, well... I made another chapter! You should all be proud it took me a few months **

**The grammer probably isn't very good but I think it's still readable!**

**I own nothing **

_Neville Takes Action, CH2_

Neville woke the next morning to the sounds of Ron and Seamus fighting over whom should go wake up Harry. Shaking his head at his roommate's antic's he walked over to the raven haired boy and gently shook him awake.

"I'm coming Aunt Petunia…"Harry mumbled, turning back onto his stomach.

"Hey Harry! Wake up, you'll be late for breakfast and Hermione will nag at you for that!"

"I'm coming" Harry yawned and sat up looking into Neville's eyes.

"There's some hot water left I think"

"Thanks Nev!" Harry pushed off the blankets and hopped up; dug threw his trunk, pulled out his robes and walked into the showers. Neville started walking towards the door then realize he forgot to tell Harry about deactivating the prank on the shower stall. He opened the door to the bathroom, just to get a face full of a naked Harry. Not exactly a pretty sight. Scars were everywhere; long thin ones across his back; short white lines were in jagged rows on his arms. Burns covered his arms and legs, and bruises littered his entire body. Harry stared at Neville; he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Time seemed to stop for a moment and then suddenly Neville found himself looking up at Harry's wand.

"Harry-"Neville started.

"No!"

"Harry! I've-"

"Shut up Neville!"

"I've always seen them!" Neville practically screamed. If it was possible Harry's eyes widened even more. "It's ok Harry," Neville started talking in a slower softer voice, "its ok, you can put your wand down and we can talk about it" Harry slumped to the floor.

Neville slowly got up and grabbed a towel off the rack, tossed it to Harry and then sat beside him. He called upon the magic of earth and asked it to make sure nobody except the potions master could enter the washroom. He gestured at Harry to start talking if he wanted.

The first thing Harry said was "How?"

Neville thought before answering "I'm an elemental, meaning I have a few secrete powers, which professor Snape have been assisting with.

"Snarky Snape of the dungeons helping you? You got to be kidding!" Harry exclaimed, "An elemental! I think I've heard of those before… I presume you've got earth that would explain a lot."

"Well Professor Snape is a lot… well I can't say nicer, let's go with tolerant, when there isn't any junior Death-Eaters reporting to their fathers. As for the elemental part, I'm definitely earth, but our favourite potions master won't tell me his, but I have a feeling it's either Shadow or Water, it's hard to tell."

"Whoa, I thought there were only 4 elements?"

"Nope there are 5 main ones, Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Shadow sometimes known as Sprit or Heart, of course then there are the sub categories like metal, rock and lightening, you get the point."

"So um, do all elementals have the power to see through glamours?" Harry asked nervously.

"I think it depends more on the element, like I know my great uncle Algie is an Air elemental and he doesn't see through anything, but his wife, Enid was a fire elemental and she saw through most glamour.

"So Snape might not have seen all my um injuries?"

Neville almost burst out laughing right there and then. Severus Snape not see the spider web of scars, burns and bruises? The man saw everything and knew everything! He even gave Neville Scar and Bruise Balm specifically for Harry.

"Oh the professor has seen them alright! Actually I think I was supposed to give you some Murtlap Essence for your hand."

Harry looked stricken for a moment then started shaking, panicked he asked Neville, "He didn't tell anyone did he? Cause you know how clumsy I am! Merlin I hope he didn't tell anyone…"

"If you mean the Slytherins and Dumbledouche, I mean Dumbledore, nope, but he did tell his wife."

But poor Harry was still rambling "See I got this one from falling down the stairs, and that one Voldemort, and the one over here…" Suddenly Harry curled up into a ball and started repeating, "I've told someone, I told someone, I told someone."

Neville was completely lost; the first thing that came to mind was to get Snape.

"Harry, I'm going to go get something that will make me forget, whatever you just said, you stay there," With that Neville got to his feet and ran out to the bedroom. Bending over he opened his trunk and started looking for the mirror, with a quiet shout of triumph Neville pulled out the mirror and spoke into it "Severus Snape"

After a couple of seconds a slender woman appeared, her long black hair was held back by a single black ribbon, and was currently holding a rather sleepy infant.

"Neville! What's wrong dear?"

"Sabrina, is the professor there?"

"I think he's in the great hall? Why?"

"Well, right now I have a very upset Harry Potter in the washroom, and I think professor Snape would handle this better than McGonagall, if you get my point," Neville ran his hand through his hair.

"Well dear, I can try using his wristwatch alarm, but you should go get your head of house," Sabrina walked out of the mirror's view and came back holding a box, she then pulled out a glowing white orb. Taping the orb with her wand she said "Sev, you're needed in the 5th year Gryffindor dorm," then put the orb back in the box, "He should be there soon."

"Thanks Sabrina!" Then Neville turned off the mirror and rushed into the bathroom to make sure Harry didn't do anything. Harry was now huddled up in the shower stall staring at the wall blankly off in his own world with the occasional whimper. The towel had fallen off and there was a small trickle of blood running down Harry's body from reopened scabs.

"Oh merlin what have I gotten myself into," Neville muttered.

**A/N: HA! I finished something! Mc/personne/Tm can you edit it?**


End file.
